


I Wanna Be Yours

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Elle made me do this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: Sometimes middle school crushes could be complicated. And for tj this was no exception. Was Reed flirting with Cyrus or was his mind playing tricks on him?Bad summary but pls like and subscribe ;p





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first andi mack fic so I really hope it's in character. Pls feel free to validate me and hit that kudo button and comment *finger guns*

Reed was a dumbass. He was aware of that. The trick was acting like he knew what he was doing and well, he’d _mastered_ that ability. At least he thought he had. Looking down at the boy he was talking to, Reed’s mind was completely blank. Maybe it was because of the way the boy was so effortlessly cute in a sort of unaware way.

 

“What did you say again?” he asked, his trademark grin spreading lazily across his face. Reed placed an arm against the lockers for balance and leaned in closer.

 

The boy took a step back, “I asked if you went to school here,” he repeated, “ because I haven’t seen you here before,”

 

Was he blushing? The though made Reed’s heart skip a beat.  “Oh, I’m just waiting for a friend,” he said with a wink. Then, sticking his free hand out, he added, “I’m Reed by the way, and you are?”

 

The other boy hesitated before accepting the handshake. His grip was weak but the touch made Reed’s smile widen, “Cyrus”

 

“Well _Cyrus_ ,” he drew the name out, testing it on his tongue, “do you come here often?”

 

This whole time Cyrus had been staring at him with a wary look in his eyes, like an animal trying to figure out if something was a threat. At Reed’s query the questioning look was replaced with one of confusion. “I go to school here?”

Reed nodded, “Hah nice,” he said with a small chuckle.

 

Cyrus let out a nervous laugh as well, clearly not sure how to react to this situation, “Yeah, I’m here all week,” he paused, “well, not _all_ week, “ he corrected, “ I’m not here sunday or saturday obviously because that would be illegal”

 

Reed laughed again before placing a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder, “Bro imagine if we had to be stuck in a classroom every day of the year,” He shook his head, “That would _suck_.”

 

Before Cyrus could even think to respond a voice broke through their conversation.

 

“Cyrus!” what was clearly Tj’s voiced called out. Reed waved to him nonchalantly as he approached the two of them. Tj’s eyes widened when he saw Reed standing next to Cyrus, “Reed?” he asked, stopping in his tracks, “What are you doing _here_?”

 

“I was waiting for you dumbass,” Reed huffed in a playful tone, “Why do you look like your dog just got ran over?”

 

“I thought you were waiting outside _dumbass_ ,” Tj shot back.

 

Cyrus coughed awkwardly, “I think I'm going to look for my friends,” he said, waving a timid goodbye, “It was nice meeting you Reed,” and to Tj he added, “Talk to you later?”

 

Reed raised an eyebrow at the way Tj's cheeks reddened, “Wha-Oh, yeah,” Tj sputtered before catching himself, “See ya later underdog.”

 

As soon as Cyrus left Tj turned his focus on Reed who gave him a blank stare in response.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Reed asked, completely at a loss.

 

Tj ignored him and started towards the doors, “Come on, your mom is probably waiting for us.”

 

\----------

 

It was two hours later and Reed still had exactly no clue what he had did wrong. So _of course_ the logical thing to do was act like nothing had happened.

 

Tj was sitting on the couch, completely immersed in the video game on the tv. Reed's little sister sat next to him and she was currently kicking his ass at Mario kart.

 

Reed pounced on Tj, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the other boy into a choke hold.

 

“Seriously Reed?!” Tj yelled in protest as they both fell off the couch and landed on the floor in a mess of limbs.

 

Reed's sister leapt up and tossed her controller on the floor.

 

“I win sucker!” she exclaimed before running out of the room.

 

Reed sat up laughing. Tj didn't return his enthusiasm.

 

“Dude what's wrong?” Reed asked, “and don't say it's nothing or I _will_ tackle you again.”

 

An awkward silence filled the air before Tj decided to speak, “Why were you flirting with him?”

 

Reed just stared at his friend in shock. _Seriously? This was what Tj was all worked up about?_ Reed shrugged, “ _Bruh_ ,” he said smoothly, “Why is that a problem?”

 

“It's not,”

 

“Then why are you acting like this?”

 

Tj said nothing. Turning his back to Reed he picked up the controller off the ground and put a different game in the console.

 

“Nevermind,” he muttered.

 

“Fine, be that way,” Reed huffed back.

 

It only took a couple of minutes of watching Tj play solo in silence for Reed to give up and start prodding.

 

He slowly inched closer and poked Tj in the shoulder, “Hey, hey, hey,” he poked him again, “Why are you ignoring me?” he poked him a third time, “Is it because you're too jealous to see me date someone else,” Reed said with a grin.

 

Tj pushed him off, “Stop it,” he groaned, “and no, that's _definitely_ not it.”

 

Reed frowned, “Harsh but okay,”

 

A few more minutes passed. Tj kept up the silent treatment while Reed slowly grew more and more anxious.

 

“Brooooo,” he whined, throwing an arm around Tj's shoulders, “Tell meeeeee.”

 

Tj turned the game off.

 

“Fine,” he relented, “I-” he paused, “We-”, another pause, “I like him okay,”

 

“Who?”

 

“Cyrus!”

 

“Oh, right” Reed said, cursing his dumbassery.

 

“I've liked him for awhile now,” Tj continued, not looking Reed in the eyes, “So when I saw you flirting with him I…” he frowned, “I've been an asshole and seeing him with you I knew that he would probably like you better.”

 

“Hey!” Reed protested, “I'm an asshole too!”

 

Tj let out a soft chuckle, “ a _likeable_ asshole,” he corrected, “I was just a jerk.”

 

Reed shrugged, “Yeah,”

 

Tj's eyes widened, “You weren't suppose to agree with me!”

 

“Friends don't lie to each other fam,” Reed laughed and leaned back on the couch, “so...you've got a crush?”

 

Tj gave him a look, “Are you going to laugh at me?”

 

“Nah bro, I just don't get why you didn't just say that from the beginning.”

 

Tj smiled, “I didn't think you would be so chill about it”

 

Reed returned the smile, “Of course I am completely chill.” he ruffled Tj's hair, “I won't flirt with him and go after him anymore since you like him.”  

 

“Thanks fam,” Tj said and held his fist out.

 

Reed bumped his knuckles against Tj's.

 

“What are friends for,”

 

\----------

 

Friends, apparently weren't as reliable as Tj had thought.

 

As soon as the dismissal bell rang Tj went out to meet Cyrus, only to find him talking to Reed.

 

Tj frowned. _First_ Reed wasn't even _suppose_ to pick him up from school today. And _second_ school wasn't even over yet. The frown deepened when he saw the way Reed was leaning in closer to Cyrus who didn't even flinch at the close proximity of the other boy.

 

Tj silently cursed himself out for ever thinking to confide in Reed.

 

Then Reed handed Cyrus something. Tj wasn't close enough to quite see what it was, but it was small and white. A love letter maybe? Tj shook the thought out of his head.

 

He was being paranoid. Reed wouldn't have betrayed his confidence. Right?

 

He walked up to the two other boys, a bold fake smile plastered on his face.

 

Reed’s face lit up when he saw Tj approach. Cyrus on the other hand smiled so wide Tj thought he would go blind.

He opened his mouth to speak but Reed cut him off, “Oh hey TJ!” he said cheerily, “I was just talking to Cyrus about how I have these two tickets for a concert but I can't use them.”  Reed paused, his face taken over by shadow before lightning up again, “I was going to go with Lester but he chickened out. Made some lame excuse about how I should go with someone more enjoyable.” Reed flashed a grin, “Maybe you and Cyrus could use them"

 

Cyrus jumped up and down excitedly, “Yeah TJ that'd be fun!”

 

Tj on his end blinked in surprise, “Yeah,” he said, confused that Reed wasn't in fact flirting and actually trying to help, “that would be!”

 

“Okay great!” Reed exclaimed as he playfully slapped Tj on the back. He subtlety winked at TJ before walking away.

 

As soon as Reed disappeared from sight Tj turned towards Cyrus, “So..” he started, unsure of what to say.

 

“That was so cool of your friend to do that!”  Cyrus interrupted.

 

“Yeah...it was,” Tj agreed, stifling a smile. He couldn't believe Reed had set him up for a date just like that. Wait, Tj froze, _was this a date?_

 

Cyrus nudged him on the shoulder, “We better get to class before we get stuck in detention and miss the concert,” he said. Then, “Do you know what band we're seeing?”

 

“No idea,” Tj laughed.

 

Cyrus laughed as well.

 

As they made their way to class Tj's heart was beating a mile a minute. He felt like he was walking on air, and if this "date" turned out well he was definitely going to let Reed win in their next Call of Duty tournament.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
